Если я умру, как мертвый я хорошо может быть
by Chernaya-vdova
Summary: the title means if i am dead as dead i well may be. if you know where the lyrics are from let me know. there's a hint in the story. this is the sequel to pen and ink, enjoy! ROA even if you didnt want her to be evil, well that's just too bad. :P :DDDDD Rated T for violence eventually, and mentions of killing and death, not really Blackfrost, but there are mentions of previous
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my good people, I am starting a new Fan fiction on behalf of my good friend ROA. She gave me the idea to make a sequel to my story pen and ink, so I am. I have some ideas as to where I want to take this story, but if you have any other ideas that differ than mine I will be more than happy to take them into account.**

**Kyriþ's POV**

_I have always hated Midgard, its people, its culture, and its ego. They think that they are so smart, but not compared to Asgard_**, **_we are far more intelligent than them. You might be asking why I hate them, well for one, they occasionally come here and destroy everything they see, they have enslaved my people, and are currently holding my parents captive, courtesy of the avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D. Honestly I have no clue what shield stands for, so I made up my own Super Hero Elite League of Dummies. _

_Let me tell you a bit about myself. I have super bright green eyes, and blond hair, honesty I don't know where the blond came from. My mother's hair is deep red, and my father's hair is dirty blond. For a while I thought my father was Loki, a lot of people did. But when I was supposed to be of the age to gain my powers, I didn't. It got to the point where I was getting fatally sick, that I couldn't do anything, so my parents had a blood test done to see what was wrong with me and they found out that I don't have magical or immortal blood in me. I am nine, which is young for how tall I am, and I was exiled to Midgard for a number of reasons., because a Midgardian cannot live on Asgard, or else they can die and or get sick. _

_I have a two twin sisters, Astrid and Aishling they are five. They are on Asgard with my sort-of grandparents. My stepfather Loki actually hates me, I'm not sure what I did, it's not my fault that I'm not his daughter, he's the one that struck a deal with the avengers and had our race forced into slavery. I will return to Asgard someday, I will bring my people, and I will kill my parents, both of them. Slowly, painfully, make them both suffer as I have. They will feel what it's like to have your heart painfully ripped out of them._

_Which actually brings me to my next thing; I am going to meet the avengers. That is if Lady Sif lets me, she takes care of me, and is the only mother figure in my life. She will be the Queen of Asgard, along with my father, her husband, Captain America. When we were exiled to Midgard they met each other when I was taken to SHEILD. He helped us escape, and hid us from their ever watching eyes._

_But right now, I am going to go to sleep under the protection of Sif. While she sings me a lullaby._

_Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling_

_From glen to glen, and down the mountain side_

_The summer's gone, and all the roses falling_

_'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide._

_But come ye back when summer's in the meadow_

_Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow_

_'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow_

_Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so._

_But when he come, and all the flowers are dying_

_If I am dead, as dead I well may be_

_You'll come and find the place where I am lying_

_And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me._

_And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me_

_And all my grave will warm and sweeter be_

_For you will bend and tell me that you love me_

_And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me._

**Hey, Sif and Captain got married. I DO WHAT I WANT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two woo! I am getting things done around here, and am working on five stories simultaneously which is a very hard thing to do but not impossible. So on with the show. This one's a shortie_**

_I wake up to utter, cold silence. I find a blood chilling crime scene that is my house. Everything is either smashed or burned, including Lady Sif and Captain, they are dead I can feel it. I bend down to cry for them, weep for whoever did this that they will be in pain when I sever their limbs from their cold cruel bodies. I will burn their body, limbs missing, and cut out their heart when I'm through. But before I can do anything, I am put in hand-cuffs by men in black vans and sunglasses. They throw me in the back seat, and I am forced to listen to one singing poor Adele. _

_When we arrive at our destination it can only be Loki's castle, it's green, of course. And I smile inwardly, they don't know what they bring upon him. He'll be dead within the hour, so will his wife and offspring. Their fate is already decided for them, poor souls, not innocent ones._

"Key-ree, we need your help, would you like to become a temporary agent of SHIELD" one said, he was pale skinned with dark sunglasses on and had a receding hair line.

"No, you killed my parents, you burned them alive!" I say in shock and disgust, how dare they ask me for help after what they've done.

"We did what we had to do, you needed the right push, and besides it was your father's command and since he has so many loyalties we can't afford to disagree." He explained.

"What so you think killing him will solve everything, because as much as I want to, what's stopping the Chituari from attacking if he's dead" I say.

"You make a reasonable point, but we will have to confine you to headquarters so we can monitor you, keep you informed. You know if you want we can make you all snug and comfy in a prison cell with your mother" he retorted.

"You have her" I say "she isn't with you though she's with Loki in the palace".

"There are a lot of things we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in, are you?" he asks

I think about it, of course I will have to see my mother again, but if this is what kills Loki and brings my people home I'll do it. "Yes, I am in, but counting on that I get to kill Loki, not one of your lousy tone-deaf agents"

"Of course, Key-ree" he says and he nods to the driver, then we start driving in the other direction towards HQ.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and gals! I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing responses to my stories, you guys have all favorited and followed them and I truly believe that you deserve a quick thank you. I would also like to take this time to apologize for not uploading fast enough, and for the next week I won't be uploading cause I will be on vacation. I will be leaving on Monday and coming back Saturday late at night. But you are lucky, because this is a car trip so I will dedicate my 9-11 hour car trip there and back to writing for you guys. Right now I am trying to write as much I can but tomorrow I gotta go to a party and Sunday I have to pack so I will upload whatever I write either on Saturday night ( if you're lucky) or Sunday morning, probably around 10 or so. Take into consideration that I will be getting back at around 11:00 pm -2:00 am so don't get, your hopes up, it's going to take a lot to keep me from uploading but since my computer is so slow I might wait until the morning. And you never know I might post something over the week just to let you know how's it going and I might drop a few details here and there. Actually I just uploaded a new story and if you have any suggestions I would be more than happy to incorporate them into it. And don't forget when school starts I won't be uploading during the week, only weekends. I am sorry but this is a huge year, 8th grade, and I probably won't upload anything from September to like the end or middle of October, because I have to take a Catholic High school entrance exam (CO-OP). I am crazy nervous for High school because I can only imagine how hard it will be. But I can't wait until Christmas break when I can o my very first Avengers Christmas fic, gonna be so much fun.

**Do me a huge favor and let everyone you know about my stories, I want to get a lot of people to read them, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks Again!**

**:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~:._.:*~* :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. ****:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**


End file.
